New York Brunette
by His1Princess
Summary: The story of the gang's children. Love, Heartbreak, Mystery's, and more. Find out about all of them, inside!
1. Introoooo!

New York Brunette  
Chapter 1

This Fall, I'll be going to Pacific Coast Academy. Wonder who I am? Wonder no more, I'm the daughter of Zoey and Chase Matthews. We've lived in New York for as long as I can remember, so I'm more than excited to be going to California for the summer, finally a warm place. Usually, my older brother, Dietrich, is the only one who gets to go to the boarding school, but this year, my mom got a job that involves traveling, so all her little babies are off to PCA.

"DREA!" Luna squealed, rushing into my room, and hugging me, even though I was still packing.

"Hey Luna! What're you doing here?" I asked, smiling, and dropping the clothes that I had previously been folding into suitcases.

Luna Brooks, my cousin, has been my best friend for as long as I can remember. Most people believe we're sisters, because we really do look alike, with our blonde hair, mine curlier than hers, and our light sky blue eyes. Her little sister, Lorelei, looks almost exactly like us. My brothers, however, are nothing like any of us girls, my younger, Dean, has our blonde hair, but brown eyes, whereas Dietrich, has brown hair and brown eyes.

"I can not believe you're going to be going to PCA with all of us this year!" Luna screeched, holding onto my forearms and jumping around a little, all the while smiling her head off.

By 'all of us', she means everyone we practically grew up with. Jason and Alexandra Barrett, Taylor, Tyler and Leah Reese, and Madelyn, Matthew and Amanda Garrett, plus both of our siblings. Dietrich is the oldest of all of us, then comes Madelyn, Then Taylor and Tyler, then the bunch of us, Jason, Luna, Me, Matthew, and Amanda, and finally, Alexandra, Dean, Leah, and Lorelei.

"I know! Me either! I'm so glad that mom got this job, she's been holding onto me and Dean for forever. We're 'her little babies'." I muttered out, before going back to packing my clothes.

"Yeah, that's how mom is about Lorelei." Luna stated, beginning to put clothes into my suitcases.

"It freaking sucks." I answered, plopping down, happy that I'd finally gotten all my summer clothes packed into suitcases.

"We leave tomorrow, can you believe that? You're so gonna love it." Luna smiled out, flopping down on the bed beside me.

"Are you staying here?" I asked, pulling blankets from the closet, already knowing her answer.

"You know it!" She replied, standing up and pulling out the mattress that we kept underneath my bed, for just these kinds of occasions.

XXXX

"Taylor…will you tell me all about PCA?" I asked my older sister for the tenth time, her ignoring me as usual.

"Why do you wanna know so much?" She asked, pulling her earphones to the back of her neck so she could her me better.

"because…I'm scared." I answered truthfully, looking down to the carpet.

"Why? Most of your childhood friends are going to the same school anyway." She answered, laughing slightly.

"Yeah…but they're the only people I know." I answered, looking back to the floor.

"Leah, it'll all be fine." My elder sister replied, lifting her tanned hand to raise my chin.

We looked so different, I looked like I was basically adopted. Taylor and Tyler looked almost exactly the same except that he was boy and she was girl and her hair was curlier. My pale skin, and light brown hair didn't fit in quite right.

"But-" I started to say before Taylor shushed me with her finger.

"No buts. Go to your room." Taylor said, with a slight smile on her face.

I trudged back to the room that hadn't changed in the twelve years I'd been here. When I noticed something odd…my closet door was open…and I never left it open.

"BOO!" Two voices suddenly shouted while two bodies popped out of the closet.

Alexandra Barrett, and Lorelei Brooks to my rescue.

"You guys!" I shouted, happily running over to hug them.

"We got you! You jumped so high." Alexandra laughed out, closing her beautiful green eyes to laugh harder.

"Hey Lee." Lorelei replied, hugging me tightly as Alexandra continues laughing.

Lorelei looked like an almost identical replica of her elder sister, only more pint sized and tiny. She'd been doing ballet for most of her life, and by now she looked like one of those porcelain ballerinas that people sell. Whereas, Alexandra was more sporty and therefore thicker in the thighs and arms because she had muscles coming out of the yin yang.

If you feel so empty, so used, so let down, so ripped off, so stepped on, you're not the only one!" suddenly began blaring out from the room beside mine, my brothers where most of the guys were gathered.

"TYLER!" I screeched, banging on the wall.

"What, you freak?" He yelled back, turning the music a notch down.

"turn it down!" I yelled back as he let the music go up even higher, "I'll be right back." I stated to my two friends before walking to the hallway.

"TYLER!" I yelled as I began banging on the door.

"What?" He asked as he opened the door allowing me to view the whole entire mess, clothes strewn everywhere, body parts coming from nowhere. The room was way beyond cramped with five boys inside.

Dietrich was sitting farthest away from his little brother whom he'd probably had to bring here, Jason was on the bed, banging his head to the beat of the stereo, where Matthew was strewn across the floor half under the bed.

"Turn it down. I have friends over." I answered, refusing to take my eyes off of Matthew, the boy was strange, yet intriguing.

"Then go someplace else." He stated, before shutting the door in my face.

"Hey Leah Bea, I'm going to Madelyn's. much quieter over there. Luna's over at Andrea's, you guys could probably go over there." Taylor said as she walked out of her room, hugging me slightly before walking down the hall to probably get into Madelyn's car.

I walked back into my room and asked Lorelei to call and ask if we could go over there. Soon, we were on our way to the Brooks' house, laughing all the way.

XXXX

"I don't see why you can't just take me to Andrea's!" Amanda shouted form the backseat, whining once again as we stopped to pick up Taylor.

"Because, I only let you come because grandma made me. I'm not wasting gas money on you too." I shouted back to her.

As usual, my little sister was annoying the crap out of me, not only was she freaking gorgeous but just about everyone liked her and she always wanted me to take her to her new best friends house or her boy friend of the week's house. My little sister was of course littler than me, but I mean that in every sense of the word, her dark brown hair fell in light curls around her face and her blue eyes pierced through anyone and everyone that she looked at, whereas I had the freakiest hair that never stayed in place, and boring brown eyes.

"MAD!" Taylor screeched, flopping into the passengers seat.

"Hey Taylor." I answered smiling at her before driving off to our grandmothers house.

"So how is everything?" She asked.

"Pretty good, I'm more than happy to be going off to California tomorrow. Grandma's driving me crazy." I answered, while stopping at a red light.

"Driving you crazy? At least she doesn't watch your every move!" Amanda screeched bending her head beneath the front seats to glare at me, as if I'd said something wrong.

"So Matthew told me all the guys were joining up at your house tonight…is he with them too?" I asked, knowing that Taylor knew who I meant.

"Oh yeah, he had to bring the munchkin. But yeah…he's there…we can turn around and go back. I'm sure the little girls have left by now…" Taylor answered, trying to comfort me.

"Oh, no, it's okay. I just…I was wondering." I answered, refusing to turn and look at her even though the car was stopped and I had nothing else to look at.

"What are you guys talking about?" Amanda screeched, obviously trying to figure out who I cared so much about, "Do you have a secret boyfriend, Mad?"

"No, she doesn't. just shut up Amanda." Taylor answered before I had the chance, immediately making the entire car silent, and that's exactly the way it stayed for the rest of the way home.

XXXX

"Dude, do you always have to be such a jerk to your little sister?" Jason asked, looking at me angry for a moment.

"Dude, you're little sisters normal, Leah's a freak." I replied, glaring at him for having such a normal little sister.

Leah had always been smart, and different. She'd always been paler than us, with lighter hair, and darker blue eyes than Taylor and I. Plus the chick was like a freaking genius. It scared me sometimes. Plus, she was always writing and reading, doing things that were meant for one person. She'd rather be alone than with her best friends.

"Still, she's not half bad." Matthew answered, pulling himself out from under the bed.

"Why the hell were you under there?" Dietrich asked, laughing slightly at him before throwing surfing wax at his forehead.

"Man, you have no idea what it's like to have a little sister." I replied, glaring at Matt for taking Leah's side on this.

"No, I only have a twin sister." He answered, rolling his eyes before crawling back under the bed, what a freak.

"She's really not that bad…" Dean whispered, just barely audible before everyone glared at him, shutting him up.


	2. Plane Ride

New York Brunette  
Chapter 2

"This. Place. Is. Gorgeous." Andrea stated looking out the window to the faraway ocean on the coast on California.

"We, know Drea. We've been going here for years." Amanda answered, rolling her eyes out Andrea's excited expression.

"Be nice. It's her first year here, she's just happy." I whispered to her, not wanting the two of them to fight before we even landed.

"I don't care. I don't want us to all look stupid just because some people can't have control over there emotions." She answered, glaring at Andrea for a moment while speaking loud enough that she knew Andrea could hear.

"What is wrong with you today?" I asked glaring at her and wanting a reason for this bitchy behavior that was so unlike her…at least when she was around the two of us.

"Nothing, I just can't wait to be off this plane and to be hanging out with Macy and Bailey." She answered glaring at the two of us like we were old toys from her childhood that she'd outgrown.

"What's wrong with hanging out with the two of us?" I asked, defensive.

"Puh-lease. You two are like the freaky twins that no one wants to hang out with." She answered, crossing her arms over her chest ending the conversation.

"Manda! Be nice!" Matthew suddenly stated from behind us.

"Why? Aren't you the one that told me I need to be more truthful? I was simply telling them the truth of what I think of them, what EVERYONE thinks of them." She replied thickly, shooting her eyes at him.

"Yes, and I'm also the one that told you should be nicer." He replied, huffing it out.

"Whatever Matt, unlike everyone else here, I am privy to your diary. I know why you want me to be nicer." She smiled cynically, turning to look at him.

"You….you read my journal?" He asked, his face becoming angry and red.

"Your diary you mean? Of course." She answered smiling, before turning back around, still smiling, and ending the conversation with her brother.

XXXX

"What's up with your sister?" I asked Madelyn whispering to her so that the girl wouldn't hear my voice from across the aisle.

"She's just in one of her I hate everyone and everything moods." She stated looking over at the girl and then to the row behind her.

"Have you talked to him yet?" I asked, wishing I could fix everything.

"No, he made it quite clear afterwards that it was just a one time thing, I wouldn't want to bother him with the sturdiness of what might be happening. I mean, it'd last more than fifteen minutes. He might have to actually act like he's old instead of a little child for once." She answered, hatred and anger burning in her eyes, but there was also a hint of sadness, and softness around the corners.

"Still, I think you should tell him…I mean…if what you think is true…then he's gonna find out eventually…: I replied, trying to get her to go over there without being mean.

"No, he won't." She stated certainly.

"Well…why do you think you are?" I asked, wondering how she could possibly think this when it had only been a couple of days.

"I don't know…I just have this feeling." She stated, turning her eyes back to the book in her hands.

"But-"

"Look, Taylor, I do not want to discuss this at the moment." She snapped, looking up to stare directly, and hard into my eyes.

"Fine." I stated, before adding "looks like little sister isn't the only bitch." under my breath.

XXXX

"Oh! Lore, you know what show I saw the other day that had this super cool nickname for people named Lorelei?" Alexandra practically burst out of nowhere.

"What?" I asked, looking at the back of Dean's head and willing him to turn around.

The three of us had been stuck behind Dietrich, Dean and Matthew, who were right behind the Luna, Drea, and Amanda. Beside them were Taylor and Tyler and cross from the guys were Jason and Tyler. We'd all picked where we would sit, because if not we'd be sitting with our family which would be intolerable. Our parents were all sitting behind us. Clearly we took up most of the plane and being that we were kids, we were bugging the few other people that were on the plane.

"Gilmore girls! The daughter is named Lorelei, but goes by Rory! How cool, right?" She said excitedly, downing what must have been at least her fifth soda.

"Maybe you should chill on the bubbly?" Leah asked, pulling the can out of Alexandra's hand.

"NOOOO!" She squealed, scrambling over Leah to get the can back, which just resulted in her knocking the can out of Leah's hand and spilling it all over the floor.

"If you girls can't calm it down, we're going to have to separate you all." the plane lady said as she came over to clean up yet another one of our messes.

"Alright, I'm very sorry for the inconvenience." Leah smiled out charming the lady once more.

The woman simply walked back down the aisle, glaring slightly at us as she went.

"You should really try to act more like a human instead of your normal self, freak." Tyler stated, pulling his headphones back on as he finished his sentence.

Leah's face fell, as much as she hated Tyler and everything he did to her, all she really wanted was his approval, but of course no one knew this but us. She wouldn't share such information with anyone but us.

"Leah, it's okay. He's always mean and grouchy, you know that. He'd probably just worse because he's so high up in the air." Alexandra smiled out, instantly letting the hyper go and acting sympathetic to our friends problem.

"You know, she's right." I echoed, wishing I had more than that to contribute.

"Whatever…maybe I should do what he says…be more normal and all." She stated, before thinking for a moment, "You know what…that's exactly what I'm going to do this year!"

"Leah, no…you're fine the way you are." I gasped out.

"No, I'm not." She stated before turning away from the two of us, and leaving us flabbergasted.

XXXX

"Dean, you okay dude?" Matthew asked, jabbing me with his elbow and awakening me form my daydream.

"Huh? Oh, yeah." I answered, not really knowing what the question had been.

"You sure?" He asked, looking at me curiously.

"Yeah." I answered, now extremely curious of him.

"So which one to you like?" He asked me suddenly.

"Which one what?"

"Which girl, obviously you're crushing on one of the girls. Which one is it?" He asked, as if he knew everything.

"I don't-" I began to say before getting a look from the older boy that made me want to disappear into my seat, "Alexandra." I finally mumbled out, not wanting any of the girls behind me to hear.

"Really. That's cool, she is pretty." He answered, smiling at me.

"You're not going to tell Jason and get me beat up, are you?" I asked, suddenly aware that this could all be a trap.

"No I'm not." He answered laughing slightly.

"I don't believe you."

"How about for collateral I tell you how I like?" He wagered, which I almost immediately agreed to, before he mumbled out "Andrea."

"EW! My sister?" I laughed out, quietly.

"Yup. She's really pretty, and nice. Like my sister? Killer in everyway but the personality. She hasn't yet learned that looks isn't everything." He siad, kicking the back of his sister's seat for emphasis making her turn and glare at the two of us.

"So listen, I know this is your first year and all, so if you need any help don't worry about asking me for anything." Matt smiled out, making me feel like maybe the guys didn't hate me hanging out with them as much as I'd thought.

"He has an older brother for that." Dietrich said suddenly, glaring at Matt with anger that seemed to burn through everything.

"Well you practically hate him, and I just thought he might need some guidance-"

"I do not hate my brother. Go give guidance to your own family, just bug off Matt." Dietrich stated, ending the conversation and making everyone turn to look at us. Most specifically at me.

Dietrich and Matt were best friends, and I was making them fight, which they never did. Nothing, was going to be simple anymore.  
**  
A/N: So anyway, I probably should have put this in the first one but here is everyone's family.**

Zoey and Chase's kids- Dietrich, Andrea, and Dean.  
Lola and Michael's kids- Jason and Alexandra.  
Quinn and Logan's kids- Taylor, Tyler, and Leah.  
Nicole and Dustin's kids- Luna and Lorelei.  
Dana and James' kids- Madelyn, Matthew and Amanda.

I hope this clears up any confusion that anyone's had with the family's (: thank you to everyone reading(:!


	3. Kissing, Fighting and Babies, oh my!

New York Brunette

Chapter 3

_Dearest Diary, _

_You are the only one, who can hold my secrets anymore. Luna and Amanda are fighting all the time, and completely too busy to even care about what's going on with me, even though we're all sharing a dorm! Amanda goes out every night, sometimes staying with Macy and Bailey were true BFF"s and sometimes…with the male gender. I swear…I don't even know why I came anymore. _

I had just finished writing my latest entry in my diary when a knock came upon the door.

"Where's Amanda?" Matt screamed almost as soon as he walked in the door, his face softening slightly when he saw me.

"I have no clue." I answered, plopping back onto my bed, and flipping through the channels, stopping on some new reality show.

"I can't believe I actually know someone who watches those." Matt stated laughing slightly, and throwing his hand nervously through his hair.

"Hey! Some of them are actually good." I replied, just as the skanky girl on TV crawled into bed with yet another guy.

Matt simply raised his eyebrows at me, making me blush.

"Well…I don't know when Amanda will be back…but I can tell her you stopped by." I answered, getting up and going toward the closet.

"Thanks." Matt replied from just behind me, and when I turned, he caught my lips with his.

"DREA?" A voice squealed from the doorway, and Matt instantly broke away from me to look at my little brother, his eyes were wide and he looked so sad, before he ran out the door.

"I'll go find him." Matt answered, looking to the ground, and quickly rushing out the door.

"Oh, my GOSH!" I squealed once he was gone and I was sure he was out of hearing range, before looking around for someone to be happy with…before realizing I was all alone.

XXXX

"DEAN! Dean? Where are you kid?" I began yelling, wishing the little guy would just appear out of nowhere.

Then, I found him. His small frame was overshadowed by the larger boy beside him, both of their faces menacing as they saw me.

"What the hell, Matt?" Dietrich yelled out as soon as I was within punching distance.

"Dee, you gotta let me explain." I began, suddenly wishing I could take back my silly indulgence.

"Oh, you can explain why you were macking on my little sister? That's fucking disgusting, you're like what, a year older than her?" Dietrich yelled, his hands in fists.

"And you're a year older than Madelyn. But that didn't stop you did it?" I asked, suddenly unafraid of him anymore. This was all so stupid, and he was a big, fat hypocrite.

"You don't know anything about me and your sister." He said, his eyes become sadder and his fists loosening slightly.

"I know enough to know that you fucked her, then got her pregnant, and then left her because you wanted to be with some other girl, even after you told her you loved her and wouldn't leave her for anything. Asshole." I yelled, glaring at him.

"You fucking pansy." He finally muttered out, before lifting up his hand, just as a blur ran out.

"Dietrich, you're two years older than him. Get a life." Andrea squealed, pulling her large brothers massive forearm down and turning him toward her.

"Whatever." He muttered before shoving her aside and marching toward our dorm.

"Andrea-" I started out.

"Don't worry about it. It didn't mean anything." She mumbled out, and even though she was turning away I could see the tears falling down her face that showed how she really felt.

XXXX

"Mann, you're pansy little friend just ruined our afternoon fun." Bailey giggled out, after Andrea had run out to stop her brother from pulverizing mine. I actually felt grateful towards her, the entire thing had had me on edge.

"I know. Their all so lame." Macy bellowed out, while applying a dark purple polish to her toenails.

"Why did you ever even hang with them?" Bailey asked, while popping a piece of cucumber in her mouth.

"Our parents were friends." I replied, rolling my eyes at the stupidity of that statement, though I had always loved that my best friends parents could tell me of my own that I'd barely known, and that my own best friends could remember almost everything that had ever happened to me.

"So you got stuck with them? That sucks." Macy replied.

"I know."

"Their so weird. Like most of them look alike too. Almost all of them are blondes, and most have blue eyes too. Except those two half and halves. What freaks." Bailey muttered out.

"HEY! Jason and Alexandra are not freaks. Their parents were in love. So they had kids, just because they're mixed doesn't mean anything." I finally snapped, knowing full well that those were the kind of comments that made Alexandra cry herself to sleep at night, though she tried to act like they didn't affect her at all.

"Oh, finally touched a little nerve huh? You got a little something going on with milk chocolate over there?" Macy spoke, pointing her nail polish bottle over at the boy.

Jason was standing over by a fence with some of his friends from here, and of course Tyler. He was wearing a light yellow faded shirt from New York that had some lame saying on it, and some cargo pants, both of which fit the fit boy well. His golden skin shone and made him seem like he had just been brought down form heaven.

"No, of course not." I lied through my teeth, barely able to take my eyes off of Jason, especially not when he looked over at me and smiled and waved me over. I think, I entered heaven at that moment.

XXXX

"LORELIE! GET OUT!" I yelled at the bathroom for what must have been the twentieth time since we'd all gotten up this morning.

"I'm almost done!" She replied, just as she had every other time.

"Lore, seriously, other people want to look a little good too!" Leah finally chimed in form her position reading on her bed.

"Whatevs, I'm out." she replied, coming out and allowing me to finally brush my teeth.

When I raised my head I finally heard the yelling and ran back in.

"YEAH WELL YOU'RE BEING AN INCONSIDERATE JERK!" Leah yelled at Lorelei, causing her to widen her eyes.

"Lee, honestly, calm down. I was just saying…" Lorelei began, trying to fix everything, but instead Leah just burst through her sentence.

"No, I don't care. I'm getting a new room assignment, I can't stay here!" She yelled before throwing the doors open and slamming them on her way out.

Lorelei and I stared at each other for a minute not knowing what to do with this new, explosive and angry Leah.

XXXX

"Why didn't you tell me?" Dietrich asked storming in as soon as I opened the dorm's door.

"Why didn't I tell you what?" I asked, my heart beat quickening and my knees giving out slightly.

"Why didn't you tell me you were pregnant? I just had to learn with about a hundred kids in the quad, and it's my baby!" He yelled out, tears pinpricking at his eyes.

"Well, I found out right after you started going with that other girl, and I thought you might think it was just a lie to keep you around." I answered, sitting down on my window seat and looking at the beautiful landscape.

"Madelyn, the only reason I even went with her is because I didn't think you wanted to be with me anymore. I never really liked her, it was just a scheme to see if you still cared…" He answered, pulling my chin up so that I had to look at him.

"Okay." I replied, just as he pulled my lips in for a light kiss.

"So what're we going to do?" He asked, pointing towards my belly.

"I have to keep it Dietrich." I stated, just as he went limp and fell to the floor.


	4. Moving Out, Making up, Throwing up

New York Brunette

Chapter 4

"Drea?" Someone whispered as soon as I left my room, two days after kissing Matt, and then stopping Dietrich from killing him.

"Who's there?" I asked, whirling around and grabbing the knob of my door.

"It's me." Matt said, standing up sheepishly from behind a plant near the door of my room.

"What're you doing here?" I asked, looking all around to make sure that no one I knew saw us together.

"I need to talk to you about something." He said, running his hands through his highlighted brown hair nervously.

"So speak." I said, crossing my arms and looking at him angrily. After I'd left that day he'd practically ignored me, if he saw me in halls, he walked the other way, and now he needed to talk? That's complete crap.

"What happened the other day? It didn't mean nothing to me." He said, looking down at the ground, seemingly sad.

"What?" I asked, completely confused.

"What I mean to say, is that it meant something to me. A lot, actually. You can even ask Dean, I told him I liked you." He said, laughing nervously at the last part.

"What is this, some scam? Preying on new kids here to make them look like fools? I want nothing to do with this. You're being ridiculous, you know." I said, tears stinging the backs of my eyes.

"Please, Andrea, believe me." He said, grabbing at my hand and pleading with me with his pitiful eyes.

"No, you already had a chance to say it meant something, but you didn't. Now you're just being cruel." I said walking away.

About five steps later, I turned around, "Everytime my brothers, or your sister or Luna said something bad about you, I stuck up for you. I couldn't believe that you were really as bad as they said you were. But you know what? You are!" I said, the last part causing the tears to fall, and putting me into running action.

I ran right out of the building and straight into the arms of someone familiar. "Dee? What're you doing here?" I asked, looking up at my big brother.

"I came to talk to you about Matt." He said, looking down at me sternly.

"Well, don't worry about it. He means nothing to me. You were right about him all along, he's just a big jerk in disguise." I said, wiping at the tears on my cheeks.

"But, what if I was wrong?" He whispered to me lightly.

"What do you mean?" I asked, looking up into the familiar brown eyes of my hero, and not believing my ears.

XXXX

"Jason, man what's up?" Tyler asked me, giving me a handshake and then squinting off at the three girls staring at us.

"Uh-oh, looks like little Garrett has a crush on you." Tyler laughed out, as the girl continued to look this way.

"I'm gonna go talk to her." I smiled out, giving Tyler the same handshake he'd just given me, as he laughed and shook his head at me.

"Hey, Manda." I said, waving once I was within hearing distance of her.

Her little friends turned to each other and laughed at something secretive, while Amanda's cheeks glowed a deep red.

"Jason, can I uh, talk to you over there?" Amanda asked, sitting up and nodding her head over to a place a few feet away from her friends.

"Sure." I answered, following her over there, and not allowing the smile to drip off of my face.

"What are you doing?" She asked, her grin going away as soon as we were away from her friends.

"What do you mean?" I asked, lowering my eyes at her, and suddenly getting a sinking feeling in my stomach.

"I mean, why are you talking to me in front of my friends?" She asked, her jaw tightening as she got madder.

"I thought we were friends too." I said, looking at her suspiciously.

"Yeah, at home. Here, those are my friends." She said nodding over to the two girls sitting on lawn chairs and laughing to each other, presumably about Amanda and me.

"Why do you want to be friends with them?" I asked, disgusted by their behavior and wondering how Amanda could seem to be two different people at the same time.

"They, are the best of the best here." She answered, beginning to walk away from me.

"Yeah, well, if they're the best, then you clearly can't see." I yelled out, kicking at the grass as I walked back to Tyler.

"That seemed like it went well." He smirked out, just as his little sister walked up, "what do you want, squirt?"

"How do I get a new room?" She asked, clearly upset.

"What do you mean? Why don't you like your room?" He asked, trying to act like nonchalant about this, but not being able to put off the big brother attitude.

"I just can't be around Lorelei and Alexandra anymore. I've been staying in Taylor and Maddie's room, but they are beyond weird. I need a new room." She said, looking away from me when she talked about Lorelei and Alexandra.

"What's wrong with Lorelei and Alex? I thought they were your best friends?" Tyler asked, leaning back against the wall, and staring at his little sister hard.

"They know everything about me, and I'm sick of being me. I don't want to be the freaky genius kid anymore. I just wanna be normal." She said, beginning to sob after finishing her statement.

"Hey, Hey, you're not freaky." Tyler said, bending down to hug his little sister.

"Yes, I am! You say so all the time!" She said, sobbing into her older brothers' shoulder.

"Yeah, well, I'm allowed to. I'm your big brother, but no one else, not even you, is allowed to say that kind of stuff about you." He said, lifting her up.

"Yeah, well, I don't wanna be smart anymore." She countered.

"Hey, Taylor and I will be lucky if we graduate on time, someone has to bring pride to mom and dad." He said, making her laugh loudly, "Now, we'll go talk to your counselor and see what we can do." Tyler finished, waving a short goodbye to me as he carried his little sister to the admin building.

XXXX

"I saw that." A light, teasing voice said as I came out of my baby sister's new single room assignment.

"Luna, what are you doing here?" I asked, turning around to face the pretty girl.

"Just wanted to tell you that I know your secret." She said, a smile playing on her gorgeous features.

"I don't have a secret." I answered, crossing my arms and leaning against Leah's door.

"Yeah you do. All this time everyone's thought you were this heartless, cold guy, but really, you have this giant soft spot. And it's her." She said, nodding towards Leah's door.

"Yeah, well, so does every big brother in the entire world. Nothing new about that." I replied, trying to play off my good deed.

"No one thought it was true for you though." She answered, full on smiling now.

"Why is this such a big deal for you?" I asked, getting closer to her.

"Because, now you intrigue me even more." She said simply, before walking off and leaving me wondering what exactly that had meant.

XXXX

"So Mad, when does this nasty, barfing all the time thing stop?" I asked, holding back her hair as she once again puked into the toilet.

"Usually after the first trimester." She answered once she spit and then began washing out the barf taste with mouthwash.

"Usually? Girl, this better end soon. No offense, I love you and all, but goodness I hate barf." I answered, shaking my head at her.

"Yeah, and it's such a peach for me." She replied sarcastically as she spit her mouthwash out.

"I bet." I answered, smiling at her before getting to the nitty gritty, "When are you gonna tell everyone?"

"As soon as I know for sure." She answered, just as she had every other time. So far, only Matt, Amanda, Leah, Dietrich Madelyn and of course me, knew.

"You don't think the constant morning sickness is a pretty good hint?" I asked, raising my eyebrow at her.

"You know, you can criticize all you want Tay, but your not the one who's going to ruin everyone's delicate little lives, okay?" She said, grumbling at me and crawling back into bed.

"I know, but, I just think it'd be better if they find out from you and not the stomach." I said, running my hands through her sweaty hair briefly before grabbing my bag.

"I know. I'm just scared." She mumbled, her eyes becoming heavy.

"Don't worry. I'll always be here." I answered, smiling sadly at how things had changed for my best friend over such a little time.

"Promise?" She asked, holding out her little finger.

"Promise. Always." I said, wrapping mine around hers and squeezing it lightly.

"Good." She muttered just before she fell into a deep slumber.

"How is she?" Dietrich asked as soon as I walked out of our dorm room.

"Not good, she's still puking every morning. Thank goodness she got her classes changed." I said, grateful that Madelyn's counselor had taken pity on her and allowed her to switch all her classes to nighttime ones, when she felt better.

"I know. I hope everything will be okay." He said, glancing back at the door where a girl lay pregnant, with his child.

"It will, lord." I muttered, before stomping away and off to my first class.

XXXX

"Has she spoken to you guys at all?" Dean whispered to Alexandra and I when Leah entered the room, escorted, like always recently by Tyler.

"Nope, Tyler got all her stuff, said she needed to be alone, and since then she's been making new friends." I answered, as she went and sat by her new friends. All of them tiny and pretty just like her.

"That's kind of crappy." He muttered, looking over at her and glaring briefly, but not long enough for her or any of her friends to see.

"I wonder if they even know the real Leah?" Alexandra asked, looking evilly over at the group of girls.

"Alex, don't do it." I said, looking over at Dean as his eyes got big and Alexandra walked over to the girls.

"Hey, did you know that your new friend is actually a genius?" She said loud enough for everyone in the room to hear.

"Are you serious?" The girls asked, looking accusingly at Leah, causing her to burst into tears and run out of the room, leaving all of her things behind.

"Why would you do that?" Dean asked, his face crunched with thoughts as Alexandra came waltzing back over, smiling like she'd just won an award or something.

"She deserved it. She's ditched me and Lorelei for new friends just because they're prettier than us." Alexandra said, smirking happily.

"No, she didn't. She just didn't want to be thought of as the genius anymore, but you just couldn't give her that, could you?" Dean asked, grabbing and piling all his books.

"That's not true." Alex said, her face falling slightly.

"Yeah, it is." Dean answered, as he signaled for me to grab my books if I wanted to come with him, so I did.

"How would you know, anyway?" She asked as the two of us left her table to join a group of kids that Dean and I had some other classes with.

"I room with her brother, remember?" Dean replied, as he sat down and began to talk with us.

I looked back briefly at Alex, only to see her staring at us longingly, with hurt and betrayal in her eyes. I mouthed sorry to her, but instead, she simply flicked me off, grabbed her books, and walked out, right in the middle of the teachers lecture, surprising everyone.

After class, Dean and I grabbed all of Leah's stuff and carried it to the room that Tyler said she was boarding in now. We reached it and knocked only once when Tyler answered the door, fuming.

"Why would you do that to her?" He yelled, grabbing Leah's books from my hands and allowing Dean inside the room.

"I didn't do it. I tried to stop Alex, but she wouldn't listen." I said, tears stabbing at my eyes at the accusations he was throwing around.

Tyler stretched his head back to look at Leah on the bed, and when she nodded, he allowed me in. I went right over to her bed and hugged her.

"Why didn't you tell me you didn't want us to treat you like a genius anymore? I would've done that for you." I said into her ear as we were hugging.

"I didn't know how you'd react, you're always about being true to myself and everything, I thought that you'd think I was trying to hide myself." She replied, tears glistening in my eyes.

"I probably would have, but I would have gotten over that, if that's what you wanted me to do." I answered, smiling at my oldest best friend.

"Really?" She asked, smiling sadly up at me.

"Of, course. I love you." I answered, hugging her once again.

"Me too." Se answered, and we sat like that all day, laying on her bed, watching TV and eating popcorn that she had. Tyler and Dean left after a while, leaving us on our own, and for the first time since coming here, it felt like I was home.


	5. Kissing, Dissing, & Missing

New York Brunette

Chapter 5

"Amanda!" I called out, stopping the brunette just as she reached for her doorknob, "I've got a bone to pick with you."

"What do you want, Tyler?" She asked, turning to glare at me, fire in her eyes.

"Actually, I have some questions for you, and I need to tell you something." I said, grabbing her shoulders and steering her outside, "So which one first?"

"What do you need to tell me?" She asked, pulling her aviators out of her messy hair and looking around nonchalantly.

"What you did to Jason? That was really lame. You can't just stare at someone for days and then be like, 'you can't talk to me because I'm cooler than you and my friends hate you' because fyi, if your friends were cool at all, they wouldn't be stabbing you in the back." I said, pointing over to where her two PCA friends were flirting with Jason over ice cream.

"What?" She asked, hurt stabbing at all of her features as she watched the three smile and laugh with each other.

"Exactly. Who's cool now?" I asked looking down at the little girl I'd known forever.

"I'll be back." She said, straightening out her face into an angry grimace and beginning to march over there, before I grabbed her arm.

"I need some answers first." I said turning her to face me as Jason looked over; his grow scrunching with betrayal and confusion.

"Make it quick." She said, flipping her hair over one shoulder and glancing over at Jason.

"What's with your friend, Luna?" I asked nervously, dropping my sweating hands from hers and beginning to shift my feet.

"The short story? She's basically loved you since forever. Idolized you really. Looks like the shoes turned, though." She said, smiling slightly at me.

"Looks like it." I said, seeing Luna come out of a building nearby and beginning to walk over to her.

"Just remember, she's a minor, and she's younger and more innocent than you!" Amanda called after me, laughing slightly before putting on her game face and marching over to the threesome by the ice cream cart.

XXXX

"What the hell is this?" I asked, looking from one guilty face to another as I felt my heart breaking inside of me.

"Amanda, hey." Macy smiled up at me innocently, while checking Jason out through the corner of her eyes.

"Answer my question, dammit!" I yelled, my blood beginning to rush through my ears.

"Just a meeting of friends." Bailey answered smiling, her white teeth glowing beside her deep, fake tanned face.

"A meeting of friends? Yesterday, you were making fun of me for thinking Jason was even cute, what is your problem?" I asked, glaring at my two former friends, but refusing to even glance at Jason anymore for fear of bursting into tears.

"Well, that's only because we were looking out for you. Jason's too much for you." Macy said, smiling sweetly at Jason while caressing his arm.

"No! This is-" I began yelling at Jason jumped up, covered my mouth and then carried me into my dorm building where he finally left go of me and let me stand on my own.

"What is your problem?" I yelled, glaring at him and trying not to cry, "I was about to rip them a new one!"

"Yeah, I know. And that's sweet and all, but it was just too much of a scene for this." Jason laughed out, smiling genuinely at me.

"Too much of a scene for what?" I asked, looking at him incredously.

"For me to kiss you." He answered quietly before leaning in towards me and pressing his soft, full lips against mine, and giving me a larger shock than a light bulb socket.

XXXX

"Luna!" Tyler called out, running up to me.

"Oh, hey Ty!" I squealed out as he picked me up, and twirled me around in front of him.

"That was a little strange." I laughed out, after he put me back on solid ground.

"Yeah, well. I'm just happy." He said, smiling at me and looking happier than he had since his last girlfriend had broken his heart.

"What happened?" I asked, already getting my fake smile ready to hear about his new girlfriend, who was already breaking my heart, and would eventually do the same to him.

"I realized that I'm in love with this really amazing blonde girl. She's got this really killer dancer's body, and curls that almost every other girl envies. Plus, I've known her for a while." He said, smiling at me, and picking up a piece of my hair to twirl around his finger.

"Who is she?" I asked, the description sounding extremely familiar.

"It's you." He said, looking me right in the eye, ocean meeting sky, and nearly causing me to break into tears.

"I'm so sorry, Tyler." I said, breaking away from him, and looking away.

"What do you mean?" He asked, reaching out for me.

"I mean, this boy in my dance class just asked me out." I said, looking back at him and seeing the extreme change in his eyes.

"But, I just talked to Amanda and-" He said, looking confused and more hurt by every second.

"I'm really sorry." I said, backing away from him, and leaving the boy of my dreams on the stairs, half muttering to himself and half trying to figure out what had just happened.

XXXX

"Mad, I really think we need to get you to the nurse. She can at least give you some anti-nausea medicine." I said, after Madelyn lay back on the bed after her latest barfing adventure.

"I told you that stuff doesn't help, Dee." She said, glaring over at me and being hormonal like usual. Lately, she wasn't even really Madelyn anymore, she was more like this raging ball of hormones and I was finding it hard to be supportive of her.

"Well, what do you want me to do?" I asked, reaching for her hand which she just violently ripped away.

"Nothing!" She said, glaring at me once more.

"Stop doing that!" I said, throwing my hands up and running out of ways to salvage this entire relationship.

"Stop doing what?" She asked, looking at me and becoming angrier.

"Making me feel like I'm not doing anything! Especially when I'm trying to help you!" I said, feeling worse and worse and just wanting to get out of this room.

"Well, you aren't helping! Not even a little!" She said, bursting into tears and causing Taylor to rush in from the bathroom.

"Do you have to right with her every time you come over?" She asked, glaring at me slightly and accusing me with her eyes.

"It's not my fault she's just a crazy hormonal bitch." I answered, grabbing my jacket off of Taylor's bed and getting up.

"Where are you going?" Madelyn asked, looking up at me through the tears that glistened in her eyes.

"Anywhere away from you." I said, glaring at her before slamming the door behind me.

"I don't want to keep pushing him away." I could hear Madelyn wail through the door, hearing Taylor comfort her through the door and feeling my heart breaking and myself coming to wits end on what to logically do.

XXXX

"Andrea? What are you doing here?" Matt asked, coming out of his dorm, his curls a disheveled mess and his pajama pants wrinkled with no shirt on.

"I need to talk to you." I said, interlocking my pinkies behind my back and rocking on the heels on my feet.

"Well, come on in then, I guess." He said, opening the door wider and allowing me inside.

"What's up?" He asked after I'd sat down on the futon that Dean usually slept on and he'd put a shirt on.

"Well, I kind of came to apologize." I said looking at the ground and feeling a little more than foolish.

"For what?" He asked, looking quizzically at me.

"For not believing you. I talked to Dean, and he told me that you were actually telling the truth the other day." I said, looking him in the eyes and wanting him to say something.

"Well, I'm glad you believe me now. Is that all?" He said, getting up and heading over to the door to open it for me.

"Is that really all you wanna say?" I asked, looking up at him shocked.

"Well, what did you expect me to say? That it was okay that you second guessed me? Guess what, that's not how this goes!" He said, turning to face me and looking angrier than he ever had when looking at me.

"Matt, I'm sorry. But it's not like we're dating or anything and we barely know each other-" I said before he interrupted me.

"No, see that's where you're wrong. You don't know me. I remember everything about you, because I've been in love with you since you were in second grade and I was in third grade. Okay?" He said, his eyes glistening as he opened the door wide for me.

"I'm sorry." I whispered as I walked out and he slammed the door behind me, leaving me to silently sob just outside his door.

XXXX

"Leah, you gonna be okay with this?" Dean asked, looking at me with his light blue eyes that pierced my own darker ones.

"Yeah." I said, walking back into our classroom for the first time since Alexandra had decided to be a jerk and tell everyone that I was a genius.

"Hey guys." Alexandra smiled from our usual table near the center middle, but instead of even acknowledging her, Lorelei, Dean and I opted from a table close to the window and closest to the front.

"So what, now all of you are too good to talk to me?" she asked angrily, walking up to our table and slamming her hands down on it, causing everyone to turn and look at us.

"Alex, stop it. You're making people look." Lorelei said, giving Alex one of her cutting looks that made her look slightly like a mother.

"I don't care! I just want my friends." She said, making her voice even louder and making more people turn and the people who were already looking roll their eyes.

"You probably should have thought about that the other day then, huh?" Dean said, grabbing my hand and squeezing it, making Alex look like she was about to cry.

"It was a mistake you guys, I'm sorry." She said, not looking at any of us, but instead looking at Dean still holding my hand.

"You intentionally set out to hurt me though, and that's wrong." I said, my voice slightly above an embarrassed whisper as I tried to get her to look me in the eye, but she refused to look away from where my finger's were interlocked with Dean's.

"So, everyone's just going to side with her? She moved out of our dorm, remember?" Alex said, turning her gaze briefly to Lorelei before looking back at our hands.

"Look just go back to your table class is going to start soon and I speak for all of us when I say that we don't want to listen to anymore of your crap." Dean said forcefully, causing Alex to take a step back from us out of pure shock.

"Whatever." She said, looking once more at our still interlocked fingers before retreating back to her table, all alone.

"What was that all about?" Lorelei said, nodding at our hands, making Dean drop mine and blush.

"Nothing." He said quietly sitting down and looking at the table, his face pure red.

"You like her don't you?" Lorelei asked, her eyes brightening up as she talked to him.

"Hello, she is right here." I said, waving my hands in front of her face.

"Yeah, well, I was just pretending you weren't for a moment." She said sticking out her tongue, before turning back to Dean, "Answer me, boy!"

"I'm going to go see my guy friends." He said, picking up his stuff and beginning to walk over there.

"Not so fast, answer first, and then you can leave." Lorelei said, grabbing the neck of his shirt and holding him tightly in place.

"Yes." Dean mumbled, causing Lorelei to drop him, and as he scurried off, I blushed a deep red and dropped into my seat where I sat for the rest of class as Lorelei sat across from me, probably planning Dean and I's wedding.


End file.
